


[podfic] Five Things Rose Tyler Says When She Visits Planet Israel.

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit the Planet Of The Jews. A "Characters Are Randomly Jewish" AU shortshort; or: I HAVE NO SHAME AND THERE IS NO REASONABLE EXCUSE FOR THIS.





	[podfic] Five Things Rose Tyler Says When She Visits Planet Israel.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Rose Tyler Says When She Visits Planet Israel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114384) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> Gacked from the author: 
> 
> "Continuity/Canon: New Who at its very basic.
> 
> IN MY DEFENSE, I AM JEWISH. THAT IS MY ONLY DEFENSE."
> 
> The podficcer would like to echo that she is also Jewish, and that that is also her only defense.

Title: Five Things Rose Tyler Says When She Visits the Planet of the Jews  
Length: 3:35

[Download link.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/31m5jd74b63t4zd/Five_Things_Rose_Tyler_Says_When_She_Visits_Planet_Israel..mp3)


End file.
